1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a network device for fixed wireless networking, specifically to improving fixed wireless networking deployment.
2. Description of Prior Art
Fixed wireless networking uses wireless communication radios to create digital data network links between multiple networking devices and/or networks. For wireless networking, a pair of wireless bridges connects two remote networks together forming a point-to-point wireless link; an Access Point (AP) communicates with multiple remote Subscribe Units (SU) forming point-to-multi-point wireless connections. Wireless Point Of Presents (WPOP) is built for outdoor wireless network deployment. WPOP works as a central access node for multiple remote wireless networking devices. To perform the networking features, WPOP comprises more than one AP and/or other wireless networking devices to form the wireless links with remote wireless devices; and also, comprises a router and/or ATM switch to interface to wired network. One or more WPOP form a fixed wireless network.
Broadband wireless networking radios operate at high radio frequency (Microwave) are different from cellular phone radios. Higher radio frequency (Microwave) is adopted in the wireless networking technology. Line Of Sight (LOS) is necessary for the microwave wireless network radio technology. Different wireless networking radios, also are characterized with different radio frequency, gain, and communication protocol. One wireless networking radio can only communicate with other radios under the condition of Line Of Sight, same radio frequency, same communication protocol, and within the distance limited by the transmitting gain regulations.
Typical WPOP always has wired network connections to link the wired and wireless networks together. WPOP also comprises multiple wireless networking devices, router and/or ATM switch and other support accessories to provide higher bandwidth, more connections to remote clients, and avoid interferences. WPOP usually requires high bandwidth, high reliability connection, such as, T1 or T3 wired connection, or licensed band high-class backbone radio. So WPOP location must be well connected and has physical capability to accommodate multiple expensive electronics equipments. It is very complicate and high costly to setup WPOP.
WPOP of fixed wireless network serves as a regional center node of wireless links with a limited distance of radiation coverage area. In order to have LOS communicate with remote devices, fixed wireless network WPOP must be located at high geographical locations, such as on the top of a high building or a high tower. However: 1) even within the WPOP coverage area, a remote device may not be able to communicate with WPOP because of non-LOS. LOS is not always available because of there might be a tall building or other geographical obstacle blocks the link between WPOP and remote device; 2) Remote device site is not always within the coverage of WPOP. In order to get connected, additional WPOP need to be setup as a repeater site. It can be very costly to do it.